Zorra Haruno
by Eterno Atardecer
Summary: -Eres una maldita zorra Haruno, aprovechas las fiestas para provocar a cualquiera ¿No?- /-Y tu que imbécil no te quedas atrás- me mofe con sorna, buscando mi abrigo /-¡Eres un maldito golfo fácil!- escupí, abrochando mis pendientes / -Yo no soy la que va abriendo las piernas por cualquiera- me grito aún más fuerte


**Sin mas, Le dejo esta linda historia, los leo abajo**

 **-Eres una maldita zorra Haruno, aprovechas las fiestas para provocar a cualquiera ¿No?-** mi azabache esposo sonaba como siempre; despectivo

 **-Y tu que imbécil no te quedas atrás-** me mofe con sorna, buscando mi abrigo

 **-Hmp-** no respondió solo siguió anudando su corbata

 **-¡Eres un maldito golfo fácil!-** escupí, abrochando mis pendientes

 **-Tu eres la que con tus estúpidos vestidos no dejas nada a desear-** estuve a punto de saltar sobre el a golpes, pero el espejo reflejaba mi dotado cuerpo en un entallado vestido rojo, era demasiado atrevido pero yo solo quería que el me deseara, no que me viera como una golfa barata; la puerta de nuestra casa se abrió y la tímida Hyuga y su marido Uzumaki entraron de la mano, seguro para encontrarnos antes de la fiesta

 **-Teme; que le hacías a sakura chan-** los ojos de Naruto no brillaban como siempre, un cansancio conocido y odio puliéndose los describían mejor y los ojos de hinata se mostraban adoloridos y avergonzados; a ambos les podía nuestra situación, fuimos amigas desde pequeñas y al casarme con sasuke ella conoció a Naruto, fue amor a primera vista

- **Nada-** fue todo lo que el respondió a la pregunta de naruto

 **-Estamos bien Naruto no te preocupes, nos veremos esta noche en la fiesta; lo prometo-** el no se fiaba de mis palabras, lo mal de mi relación con mi "esposo" era algo que solo sabían ellos como un secreto a voces, desde que nos casamos nunca hemos estado juntos; en ningún aspecto. El gran genio de las finanzas necesitaba una esposa para poder heredar su multimillonaria empresa y la fusión con la empresa de mi padre no le vendría mal, así que todo se arregló, yo sería su esposa en cuestión de meses; yo no tuve problema con ello era demasiado joven y jamás me había enamorado ni era una prioridad para mi, además de que no creía en el amor, ni pensé realmente en el amor, hasta que poco a poco fui descubriendo que me había llegado a enamorar de mi esposo

Pero eso es algo que ni el mismo sabe, y por lo que veo de nuestra relación el nunca sabrá; ¿Qué cómo empezamos esta discusión? No lo se; a decir verdad siempre peleamos y muy poco recordamos quien fue el iniciador del problema, pero algo iba de que a mí me encantaba mostrarme en las fiestas con el, el matrimonio Uzumaki ya habían salido de nuestra casa con la promesa de volver si no llegábamos; no es que les interesara que estuviéramos ahí, solo que estaban seguros que pronto mi esposo y yo llegaríamos a la agresión física

 **-Ya puedes largarte zorrita-**

 **-Por si no lo sabes prostituto esta también es mi casa-** no nos llevamos muy bien creo que eso queda claro

 **-¿Prostituto? Acaso crees que yo cojo con cualquiera** \- eso me dolía, saber que el podía ser de todas menos mío **–yo si soy selectivo, la única golfa aquí eres tu-** lo sabía, ya que a mí nunca me lo había hecho

 **-Eso sigue sin quitarte lo prostituto-** le dije aventándole su saco

 **-Yo no soy la que va abriendo las piernas por cualquiera-** megrito aún más fuerte aclaro; él no sabe que soy virgen, ni que así moriré si no es con él, nunca me enamore para entregarme a alguien y cuando me enamore resulta que mi esposo es selectivo y no es conmigo, además de que nos casamos muy jóvenes y yo fui muy bien educada

 **-¡No, claro que no tu solo te metes donde las ves abiertas!-** le grite igual de exaltada, arrojando mi propio abrigo al suelo después de haber batallando tanto en encontrarlo

Me miraba con coraje **latente – ¡pues con mi esposa es el único lugar donde nunca me recibirán!-** grito el también tirando la mesa pequeña a un costado de el

 **-¡Y por eso buscas en otro lado estúpido prostituto!-** me quite mis pendientes de un jalón y solté mi pelo; yo no iría a ninguna estúpida fiesta con este humor; me encamine a la cocina

 **-No se por qué lo hago si en mi casa tengo a la más grande zorra de la zona-** me siguió a zancadas retumbando sus pasos con coraje

 **-Pues es entonces mejor que sigas buscando-** me reí del **estúpidamente – porque esta zorra solo coge con cualquier otro-** seguí riéndome a pesar de que su cara se estaba poniendo roja de la ira **–¿por qué crees que tienes tan buenos tratos con otras corporaciones? No creerás que solo porque eres muy bueno negociando** \- mi risa no paraba, pero ahora venía con lágrimas, como caí tan bajo para tener que capturar un poco de su tiempo mediante peleas – **antes de que entren a tu oficina yo ya cerré el trato corazón** \- le dije con abundantes lágrimas y tocando su rostro como burla, pero para mí era puro anhelo

 **-Así que eso es lo que haces cuando vas a "verme" a la empresa** \- el me tomo fuerte de la cintura y me estampo sobre la mesa de nuestra cocina

 **-Si tú no me das lo que necesito, mejor lo consigo y además te ayudo** \- el limpio mis lágrimas, y me recostó subiéndose sobre mí, mi corazón estaba tan alborotado

 **-¿Así que eso es lo que quieres? ¿Me quieres a mí? ¿Quieres tenerme dentro de ti?-** no pude evitar asentir, cerré fuerte mis ojos no quería que sus labios en mi cuello cesaran sus besos, lo amaba tanto, sus dientes mordían mi vestido bajándolo mientras yo torpemente y nublada por las lágrimas desabotonaba su camisa, cuando por fin la saque de su cuerpo mi vestido ya había desaparecido y mi ropa interior estaba expuesta

 **-Para llevar un vestido tan sensual tu ropa íntima deja algo que desear-** ronroneo en mi ombligo, yo también pienso que mis pantis rosas de caritas felices no desatan mucha pasión, sonreí un poco por su ironía **–ven, vamos-** me extendió su mano, para bajar de la mesa, con una ternura que pocas veces usaba, esa ternura que hizo que me enamorara de el; aunque solo la mostraba en raras ocasiones y seque solo para mi. Una vez en el suelo sus brazos cargaron mi cuerpo llevándome escaleras arriba a nuestra habitación

Él también tenía lágrimas en sus ojos; somos tan idiotas, que solo conseguimos un poco del otro mediante gritos y empujones **-¿De verdad quieres estar en mis brazos?-** pregunto temeroso dejándome en la cama aun sin tender

 **-Sasuke yo-** puse mi mano en su cara tratando de no arruinar esta minúscula brecha que se había formado entre nosotros, como si verdad pudiéramos amarnos

 **-¿Ahora ya no soy un prostituto barato?-** sonrió el con dolor besando mi cuello

 **-No tienes nada de barato; nunca te he podido llegar al precio-** se detuvo, me miro con sus ojos rojos de lágrimas, llenos de sorpresa

 **-Deberías saber que eres la única mujer que realmente me tiene-** sus labios se empezaron a presionar sobre los míos, mi corazón estaba que daba brincos al punto de un ataque de taquicardia

 **-Eso no me basta, si no puedo tenerte-** le dije en sollozos

 **-Sakura… lo que dije…-** no quería escuchar de sus aventuras así que solo lo evadí

 **-Tú también aun recuerdas mi nombre-**

 **-Es difícil olvidarlo cuando de ti es de todo de lo que hablo con los nara-**

 **-Los Nara?-** Shikamaru y temari nara; son unos esposos terapeutas muy reconocidos **–¿estas yendo a terapia?-**

 **-Naruto me lo aconsejo después de que le conté que vi en tus cosas los papeles para tramitar el divorcio** \- me cubrió entre las sabanas sin dejar de besar mi cuerpo, abrazándome fieramente como si fuera a escapar

 **-No eran míos; nunca he pensado en dejarte, era de karin y suigetsu antes de que se enteraran que serían papas-** enseguida paro sus besos solo para mirarme fijo a los ojos frunciendo el ceño con muchas dudas

 **-¿De verdad?-** pregunto el con algo de esperanza en su voz; asentí, el subió en mi cuerpo llenándome de besos por todos lados nuevamente y sus manos acariciaban mi piel, si nuestra relación al amanecer volvía a ser igual no sabría cómo vivir nuevamente

 **-Permíteme hacerte mía-** rogo **–por favor** –suplico

 **-Soy tu esposa, que no-** su cara me mostro una sonrisa llena de dolor, a él le lastimaba tanto como a mi nuestras peleas, nuestros gritos, tal vez el también solo quiere una vida más en paz y con algo de suerte también puede ser a mi lado

Sus besos empezaron en mis pantorrillas, sus manos acariciaban mis piernas y sus labios dejaban un camino húmedo de besos en mi cuerpo, podía sentir los borbotones de dolor que manaban de su pecho, él estaba tan lastimado como yo, no quería que detuviera sus besos en mi piel ya que no sabía si habría otra oportunidad pero necesitaba sus labios y mucho

Tome su rostro entre mis manos y los dirigi a mi rostro, entre lágrimas le suplique que me besara, y asi lo hizo, lo hizo como si hubiera sido una tarea que dios le mando, me beso con tal dedicación que jamás creí que tuviera para otra cosa que no fueran los negocios. Sus labios besaron los mios durante lo que nos parecieron horas; el con su cuerpo al desnudo, se posó sobre mi sin separar sus labios de los míos, con sus manos estrujaba mis pechos, otros tantos solo acariciaba mi piel.

Deseaba tanto que solo fuera para mi eternamente, con todo el dolor de mi alma se separó de mis labios para sentarse en la cama, me acomodo a horcajadas sobre el y con toda la ternura del mundo tomo mi rostro entre sus manos y me volvió a besar, sentí su miembro duro insistir bajo mi intimidad, mis deseos por tenerlo se incrementaron; baje la cara asustada de que no fuera lo suficientemente buena para mi marido

 **-Quiero ver tu carita cerezo-** sus manos levantaron mi rostro sonrojado, con mis labios rojos de tantos besos; asentí levemente por que en estos momento el podría pedirme cualquier cosa y yo sin dudar se lo daría

Una de sus manos tomaba aun mi rostro entre sus besos y la otra acomodaba su miembro en mi entrada listo para empezar; el no tenía ni idea como lo he deseado en estos cinco años de matrimonio al punto de volverme loca.

Sentí su punta entrar despacio en mi – **no imaginas cuanto he anhelado sentir a mi mujer pertenecerme-** en su voz derrochaba orgullo, pero porque si nos deseábamos tanto nunca nos tuvimos; ah, ya recordé. Porque el está con quien le venga en gana y yo soy virgen

Sus punta no hacía más que torturarme, entrando y saliendo despacio, preparándome para el, el dolor se volvía efímero cuando por fin me sabría suya y de nadie más, se deslizo un poco más estando a poco de completarme, sus labios se detuvieron con una mordida de sorpresa.

Me miro sorprendido, con un dolor inigualable, me miró fijamente mostrándome su dolor mientras terminaba de deslizar su miembro en mi interior de una sola estocada para finalizar mi barrera; apretó fuerte mis manos y su agarre en mi cintura me poseía, las lágrimas de su rostro se intensificaron como mis uñas en su espalda y mis sollozos, escondió su cara en mi cuello y sus sollozos intensificaron aún más su abrazo en mi cintura

 **-Mi mujer-** suspiro entre los besos en mi cuello- **siempre has sido solo mi mujer-** su abrazo a cada vez se volvía más fuerte dejándome casi sin aire a cada momento que eliminaba de su cabeza todas esas veces que le mentía diciendo que había mil hombre en mi cama.

Cuando nuestros sollozos cesaron, me miro a los ojos **–porque nunca me lo dijiste-** acaricio mi rostro como si fuera porcelana **–por qué no me lo creías jamás-** le respondí aun sintiendo su miembro en mis adentros

 **-Perdóname; te lo ruego-** beso mis manos; yo tome las suyas y de igual manera bese sus manos **–volvamos a empezar-** le rogué yo ahora

 **-Déjame hacerte mía-** lleno de besos mi cuello y el nacimiento de mis pechos **–y déjame ser tuyo-** mi corazón salto ante sus palabras, dios! Lo amo tanto! Mi respuesta a sus palabras fue besar su cuello mientras aun unidos por nuestros sexos empezamos un vaivén lento, donde el placer se expandía muy dentro de nosotros

 **-¿Ibas solo a verme?-** me pregunto en uno de sus besos a mis hombros

Le respondí de manera afirmativa con un gemido y una sonrisa; quería que el supiera cuanto lo amaba

 **-Era mentira…-** me dijo únicamente al aire, le pregunte a que se refería y el solo contesto **–no soy ningún prostituto; las veces que no llegue a dormir a casa, me quedaba en el trabajo a dormir, incluso compre un colchón inflable para tener donde descansar para que mientras yo pensaba que tú estabas con otros, tu pensaras lo mismo de mi-** eso era demasiado loco para ser cierto **-Naruto y neji de vigilancia te lo pueden corroborar incluso hinata ya que las primeras veces me iba a la casa de ella y Naruto a dormir-** sus besos no cesaban en mis pechos, nuestro vaivén no era para causar placer aunque nos lo provocara, era para marcarnos. Él ahora era solo mío y yo siempre he sido de el.

Este era nuestro momento de borrón y cuenta nueva **–odio mis vestidos, solo quería que te fijaras en mi a costa de lo que fuera-** el me recostó sobre la cama nuevamente penetrándome con más fuerza, con más vigor **–odiaba tus vestidos porque pensé los usabas para lucírselos a alguien más-** sus manos se deslizaron por mi cintura apretándome fuerte

 **-Cerezo… ven conmigo-** fue como una orden; sin más empezó a aumentar su velocidad, nuestro placer alcanzaba nuestros gemidos y nuestros ojos jamás se cerraron, no queríamos perder esta unión que tanto dolor nos costo

Así, sin más, llegamos al clímax juntos. El se abrazó a mi para no dejarme huir, yo me deje querer, sentía sus besos en mi coronilla y sus brazos me encerraban en una prisión que me provocaba dolor del bueno, de ese dolor que te dice que eres alguien especial y lo mas importante para esa persona.

 **-Mi amor-** el me llamo de la manera que ni en mis mejore sueños me invente – **acompáñame con los nara-** beso mis manos con mucho anhelo – **por favor -** no quería mirarme a los ojos temiendo mi respuesta

 **-Sasuke… contigo quiero todo, hasta la muerte quiero que nos encuentre juntos-** el sonrió de veras como escazas veces lo hacia

 **-Te amo mi pequeño cerezo-** y así con las palabras más dulces que jamás imagine cerramos un viejo libro y empezamos uno nuevo, el me ama y yo … **-yo te amo más que a la vida misma** \- yo le amo aún mas

Aquí les deje esta historia que llevaba muy buen tiempo en mi ordenador en su espera del momento para brillar, incluso ya pensé en un tipo epilogo que me encantaría compartirles si les ha gustado este, los veo en los reviews muchas a todo aquel que se toma el tiempo para comentar, nos hacen la vida mas feliz a los escritores de bolsillo


End file.
